Lazy Town's New Superhero II
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: It's a plane, it's a bird. SportaStephanie is back in an all new fanfiction!
1. The excercise

It belongs to Mangus Scheving.

This is a sequel of Lazy Town's New Superhero.

--

It was a beautiful morning in Lazy Town. The birds chirped, waking Stephanie up. She got out of bed and went out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Uncle Milford." Stephanie greeted him as she sat at the counter inthe kitchen.

"Morning, my girl, your breakfast is ready for you; eggs and bacon today." replied Uncle Milford in a waiter voice as Stephanie laughed.

"You're silly." She said.

"Enjoy your meal." Uncle Milford teased as Stephanie continued to laugh.

"Thanks." She replied.

After breakfast, Stephanie went to her room and pulled out her SportaStephanie outfit she wore last year when the kids had given Sportacus a vacation. After she was putting it on, she went outside to practice her superhero moves. The nine year old started her warm-ups by jumping rope forty times.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 40." Stephanie counted then stopped. "Alright! I made it."

Next she did ten sit-ups.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, and 10" She said. "That's the second exercise so far."

After that she practiced the flip-flops, or backward somersaults five times well.

"1, 2, 3, 4, and 5." Stephanie counted again.

Then she saw Sportacus coming from his airship as she began to do her ten jumping jacks.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and10" Stephanie counted.

"Hi Sportacus, what's up?"

"Nothing much and you?" asked Sportacus.

"Just doing the exercises you taught me. I just jumped rope forty times, flip-flopped five times, ten sit ups and ten jumping jacks." Stephanie replied. "I forgot what other exercise you taught me. Oh yeah, I'll see if I can try to get that apple off the tree with the soccer ball. I think it's time for a snack break anyway."

"Good thinking. I'll get the basket so the apple can go in it and go get the soccer ball." replied the above average hero.

"Alright" Stephanie smiled.

Both left to complete their tasks and met back at the tree in a few minutes. Stephanie took a deep breath, turned around and looked at the tree.

"Ready, Sportacus?" She asked.

"I'm ready," Sportacus told her.

"I can do this, I can do this." Stephanie kept telling herself.

She threw the soccer ball up as she flipped. The nine year old kicked the ball, it hit the tree, and 2 apples went right into the basket.

"What you know?" Stephanie asked."Two points for me."

"Good job." Sportacus commented.

"Thanks. Do you want one of the apples?" She offered.

"Sure thanks." The above average hero replied.

"No problem," Stephanie smiled.

So she and Sportacus sat andate the apples. After that, the two ran around the wall five times.

"1, 2, 3, 4, and 5," counted Stephanie. "I like keep on track by counting."

Then they both jumped for the wall.

"Alright! That was better than last year." Stephanie said.

"What did I tell you? Practice make perfect." Sportacus smiled.

"Are you ready?" He wondered.

"You bet I am." replied Stephanie. "Look out, Lazy Town, SportaStephanie is back with Sportacus."

TBC


	2. Robbie's Plan Stephanie Saves Sportacus

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

--

Later on that day, Robbie was asleep when an alert woke him up He went to his telescope and took a look at what was causing all the ruckus. That was when he noticed Stephanie in her superhero outfit.

"Not again. What can I do to stop that pink- haired girl and Sportakook?" Robbie asked as he stopped to think.

"Brilliant. I'll make another robot pet like a cat. Plan number 2; I'll make a huge hole for that Sportakook and if he falls, he won't get out." The villain continued as an idea popped into his head. Robbie got right to work to make a robot cat and in seconds, the robot cat was done.

"Ok, I got a little job for you." He said.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was outside practicing to walk on her hands. It took her three tries but she was finally able to do it.

"I did it." Stephanie said.

"Wait until Sportacus sees this."

She took off to find him. Unfortunely, she couldn't see him anywhere and she was getting worried. Quickly, the nine year old went to Pixel's house.

"Pixel, I can't find Sportacus. I wanted to show him something." Stephanie said, as he let her in.

"Like what?" Pixel asked.

"You'll see. I'm planning to show it to all of you." Stephanie said.

"Can you put the video camera and see if you find him please?" She wondered.

"Sure, no problem." Pixel smiled. He did that and found Sportacus in the hole that Robbie had dug.

"How did he got in there?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll check by clicking zoom." Pixel said.

"Looks like Robbie must of made that hole. Uh oh, I see a robot cat is heading our way."

Stephanie ran to the window and saw that the cat was indeed heading for them.

"What I should do to save Sportacus without that cat getting me?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"Leave it to me. I have a plan." Pixel said.

"Listen carefully. Step 1: If that cat is near that door, climb out the window. Step 2: If the cat's chasing you when you get to that wall, jump over it before he catches you and he'll crash. Step 3: When you get to the first tree, walk behind it, not front of it, in case the robot cat sees you. Last step: If coast is clear, run behind that last tree. That's where the hole is; get him out fast as you can. If the cat gets there and falls there, bury him before Robbie can get there."

"Ok. I think I got it." Stephanie told him.

"Do you have a walkie-talkie watch if I need you?" She wondered.

"Of course." Pixel said and went to get it.

"Here you go. I'll leave that video camera on."

"Ready to do this?" Stephanie asked.

"I am if you are." Pixel said.

"Let's do it." Stephanie nodded in determination. She went to the window and checked to see where the mechanical creature was. The cat was near the door, so she opened the window.

"Pixel, when I'm out the window, close it." Stephanie told him.

"You got it." Pixel said.

Stephanie climbed out the window and headed out. Unfortunately, the cat spotted her. She ran as it chased her and when she got to the wall, she jumped over it. Stephanie heard the cat crash and she headed for the first tree. The nine year old hid behind it and slowly moved through the clump of trees.

"Stephanie, can you read me?" Pixel's voice came over the walkie-talkie watch.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

"The cat is coming your way. Stay at that tree." Pixel warned her.

"Ok." Stephanie said.

"When the coast is clear, let me know."

"Alright." Pixel said. Stephanie stayed behind the tree as the cat looked for her. Then she had an idea.

"Pixel, I have an idea so the cat won't spot me." Stephanie said in a low voice.

"I'll try to go onto the next to the next without a sound until I arrive at the hole."

"Good plan." Pixel said.

She began to look before she went ahead and started to the next tree. As stealthily as she could, Stephanie dodged behind the trees until she reached the hole.

"Sportacus, are you alright?" Stephanie called down to him.

"Yes, but I can't get out it's too high up." Sportacus said.

"Can you get my rope from the airship? It's right above you."

"Got it." Stephanie said. Quickly she climbed the ladder and went into the open airship. Part of the wall was open and it revealed the rope she so desperately needed. Climbing back down the ladder, Stephanie quickly raced to the edge of the hole. She put the end of the rope down to Sportacus. The above average hero climbed out of the hole as the cat came charging at them. The two went behind the trees and watched the cat fall into it.

"Shovel!" Sportacus shouted at his airship. The spade came down and he quickly buried the robot cat.

"Alright we did it!" Stephanie said.

"Pixel, we did it. Your plan worked." She told the Gizmo Guy over the walkie-talkie watch.

"Your playtime is over for you and your super boyfriend Sportakook." Robbie said. At this, Stephanie got mad and stepped up to the villain.

"Number 1: It's Sportacus. Number 2: He's my _friend_. Got it?" Stephanie got right in his face. With his plan foiled Robbie slunk back to his lair.

"Right on, SportaStephanie." The two heard Pixel's voice from over the watch.

"Come on, let's go back to the others." Sportacus said.

TBC


	3. Stephanie's Trick on Walking Hands

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

--

When Stephanie saved Sportacus from a hole and they were going back to the other kids.

They did and were back in town to meet Pixel outdoors.

"You're the best hero ever now." Pixel said. "I'll tell the others about what happened and tell them to meet us here.'

"So I can show them what I can do now?" Stephanie asked.

"Right." He said.

Within a few minutes, the others arrived to meet their friends.

"You're safe and sound." Trixie said.

"You bet; thanks to my little sidekick Stephanie or should I say SportaStephanie?" Sportacus smiled.

"And the plan, genius." Stephanie added.

"Stephanie, your wish to become my advanced sidekick came true." Sportacus announced.

"Really? Are you serious?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course I am." Sportacus beamed. Stephanie got excited and suddenly hugged the above average hero.

"Thanks, Sportacus." Stephanie's whole face lit up as she smiled.

"Maybe you could advance up to Pro someday." Sportacus told her.

Turning to her friends, Stephanie said, "There's something I want to show you what I can do now it gave three tries to do it. Stand back, please."

Then the nine-year-old jumped into the air, her hands landed on the ground and she began to walk on them.

"See. I knew you could do it. Practice does make perfect." Sportacus said.

"Wow." Stingy said. "I believe your hands should belong to me."

"Stingy!" All the kids shouted.

"I need hands, without them how can I walk on my hands plus you already got two hands you don't need two more." Stephanie joked.

The kids laughed and started singing.

"Here comes a girl who just becomes an advanced superhero's sidekick. Just practice and you can do it. There are three easy steps." The kids sang.

"Step one." Stingy chimed in.

"A good night's sleep can help." Stephanie belted out.

"Step two." Pixel sang.

"Do exercises like I did. For a example; I did 40 jump ropes, 5 flip-flops, 10 sit-ups, and 1- jumping jacks. Do more if you wish." Stephanie continued.

"Step three." Trixie and Ziggy called.

"Have a good, healthy breakfast to give you energy all day long." Stephanie sang.

"And now here comes an advanced superhero's sidekick. Just practice and you can do it." The kids vocalized.

"Here's one more practice you can do if you wish; walk on you hands. Don't worry if you couldn't do it. Practice if needed and you can do it." Stephanie soloed.

"Here comes an advanced superhero's sidekick. Just practice and you can do it." The kids repeated.

"You practice and you can do it and that sidekick is me." Stephanie sang.

"Lookout Lazy Town, it's SportaStephanie." The kids finished.

"That's right." Stephanie said. "Maybe you guys can a sidekick, too."

"You can keep that walkie-talkie watch you earned it. I have two or three others." Pixel told her.

"Thanks, Pixel, I know I can always count on you and your plans that work as always." Stephanie said. "I wonder if I can try to save anyone while I do cartwheels, I'll try that."

"Of course." Sportacus said.

"I'll practice first if I need to. I don't remember if I do cartwheels before." Stephanie.

"I think my sister Sally showed me how to do it last year and I could barely do it. Practicing was hard."

"If you want to practice after you're free to do so." Sportacus said.

"Maybe the cartwheel would work to trick Robbie one of these days." Stephanie told him.

"You can give it a try." Sportacus smiled.

"I'll practice later." Stephanie said. "I'll take a break first."

"Good idea." Sportacus nodded.

"Why don't we get some water?" The above average hero called to his airship and bottles of water fell down for everyone to drink.

"Much better." Stephanie said.

TBC


	4. Zack Arrives and the Breaking Promise

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

----

"Well, it's the little pink headed girl and her boyfriend Sportadrunk." Robbie replied while going back to his lair.

Stephanie got very angry and smacked Robbie right across his face.

"Don't say this again. It's Sportacus and he's not my boyfriend. Do you understand English now or do you want me speak Spanish?" Stephanie asked angrily. "Do that again and I'll tell your mother. I'm not kidding."

Robbie's mother is Leah. She lives out of town just like Stephanie, but lives in New York City. She's widowed she's 46. Stephanie's parents' age and she's nice plus friendly to Stephanie.

"That's right." Pixel agreed.

"Please don't tell my mother." Robbie begged.

"Then don't do this again. If you do I will." Stephanie warned Robbie. "Is that a deal?"

"Yes." Robbie replied in a low voice then continued on to his lair.

"You rock, you tell him." Trixie replied.

"Uncle Sportacus." A voice was coming behind Sportacus and when he turned around it was his nephew Zack.

"Hi, Zack, what a surprise." Sportacus greeted. "How are you?"

"Good." Zack replied.

"Everyone, this is my nephew Zack Cooperstown my sister's son. Zack, these are my friends: Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, and my advanced sidekick Stephanie. She's new here she arrived here not long ago last year." Sportacus introduced Zack to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all." Zack waved a greeting.

"Same here." The kids choired except Stephanie who was quiet.

That night, the phone rang as Stephanie answered.

"Hello." Stephanie answered.

"Hi, Stephanie, dear, is your Uncle Milford there please?" Bessie asked.

"Sure. Hold on." Stephanie replied. "Uncle Milford, it's for you. It's Bessie." Uncle Milford came over and took the receiver from his niece.

"Thanks." Uncle Milford said. "Hi, Bessie, how are you?"

"Fine thanks." Bessie replied.

Stephanie went to her room to get ready for bed. She got her nightgown on and brushed her teeth. Then she got into bed, grabbing her diary and the pen to write in it.

"Dear diary, today was an amazing day. I practiced walking on my hands. I saved Sportacus from a hole that Robbie dug. I showed my trick to my friends. Then we met his nephew Zack who arrived today. I wonder what would happen tomorrow. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. Stephanie." She said to herself. Then she puts the diary away as Uncle Milford came in to see her.

"What was new with Bessie?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, she has a hair appointment tomorrow, so she asked me to work late for her tomorrow night." Uncle Milford replied. "So I won't able to go to the diner or the movies with you, but we can do that the night after."

"But you promised we can do it tomorrow night." Stephanie reminded him.

"I'm sorry Stephanie but we can still do it the night after." Her uncle tried to make her feel better.

The nine year old puts her on the pillow crying.

TBC


	5. The save number 2

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving.

---

The next day, Stephanie got on her superhero outfit and went outside without saying a word to Uncle Milford. She was really angry at him for breaking his promise that they were supposed to spend the night together doing fun things. She went somewhere to be alone. The nine year old found a bench and decided to sit on it.

No one knew she was outside. Sportacus spotted her on the bench from his airship. He parked the blimp, jumped outside, and came to sit next to her. It was then that he noticed she was upset.

"Hi, Stephanie, what's up?" Sportacus asked. "You seem upset." Stephanie didn't answer, but did notice Sportacus and she hugged him.

"What happened?" The above average hero asked.

"Uncle Milford promised we'd do something together tonight, but Bessie called to tell him to work late as usual because she has an appointment. Every time he promised me something, he breaks because of Bessie; she should know promise is a promise." Stephanie explained as her voice was breaking.

"It'll be ok. Maybe you, I, and the others can do something tonight like go camping out. We're planning on doing that and Zack would be joining us, too." Sportacus replied.

"Oh. That's fine." Stephanie agreed.

"Do you want to save the day with me to make you feel better?" He asked.

"No thanks, maybe later when I feel much better." She told him.

"Take your time." Sportacus replied. It was then that Zack who had gotten up and dressed came down.

"Morning, Zack." The above average hero greeted his nephew.

"Same here." Zack replied.

"Well, it's Sportakook and his pink-headed girlfriend." A familiar voice was heard; it was Robbie.

"Excuse me while I'll go handle this watch and learn." Zack went to Robbie. _**"**_Excuse me, who did you call him?"

"Sportacus?" Robbie guessed.

"That's a lie, we just heard you say Sportakook get it straight, its Sportacus not Sportakook. Also how can he and Stephanie be in love? Can't see the age difference? Stephanie's eight like me and Uncle Sportacus is an adult. They're friends. It would be hard if they were in love. Don't you think?" Zack asked. "That'd be impossible."

"Uncle?" The villain asked.

"Yes, Uncle." Zack replied. "Now if you leave here that'd be great. Either move or I'll move for you if I have to."

"Fine." Robbie muttered as he left. The boy went to sit.

"See, that was easy." Zack smiled.

"Good job, Stephanie tells him that too many times and you finally got him to understand." Sportacus commented.

"Thanks." Stephanie replied.

"No problem." Zack said.

"Let's go, kids." The above average hero replied. "Let's go join the others."

"Ok." Stephanie and Zack choired. They left to join the rest. That afternoon, Stephanie was having an apple when a beep came on.

"Stephanie, can you read me?" Pixel's voice was heard from the walkie-talkie watch.

"Yes, what is it, Pixel?" Stephanie asked.

"Better come to my house quick. There are new robot pets coming your way." Pixel warned. "About eighteen feet away to be specific." Stephanie ran to Pixel's and made it in there in time.

"Maybe I should warn Sportacus and Zack about this." Stephanie suggested.

"No need to, they're on their way." Then Pixel spotted the airship. "Call them from my window."

"Will do." Stephanie nodded then she went to the window. "Sportacus! Zack! Pixel said to come in right away there are new robot pets coming your way." The two acknowledged and quickly made their way into Pixel's house.

"What you mean robot pets?" asked Zack.

"Well, believe it or not you might to handle them." Pixel explained. "According to my camera for outside there are eighteen of them, three dogs and fifteen cats."

"Eighteen? Are you serious?" Stephanie asked. "Who made them?"

"Those robot pets came from the lair and he's asleep." Pixel answered.

"You mean Robbie's the one who made them?" Stephanie and Sportacus asked at the same time.

"Correct." Pixel nodded. "And when you go there, try to shut those down and put them in the hole before Robbie noticed. Be careful. I'll keep an eye on him and if he wakes up, I'll warn you right away."

"Let's go." Stephanie replied to Sportacus. The two rushed off in hopes of ridding LazyTown of its current troublemakers.

"Want to play some video games while I keep an eye on the villain?" Pixel asked. "I'll put the alarm on just in case he wakes up."

"Sure. What video games do you have?" Zack asked.

"Soccer, baseball, and much more." Pixel told him.

"I love soccer!" Zack bolted out. "Way back in Iceland, I played soccer every year I was named Soccer Player of the Year so did my two best friends Adam Land and Peter Cobb. We won every single game included one tough team. We lost once because I couldn't go to the game; I was at home sick and the boys couldn't win against them without me."

"Good for you." Pixel commented.

"Thanks." His new friend smiled.

"What's going on with you if you mind me asking?" Pixel asked.

"I don't mind. See, when I was 4½ four and a half, my parents were drinking a lot and started to be abusive. Well, my mom stopped after going for help not long ago. If I get an F on a report, my father would give a black and blue eye. Luckily, my mom told me I try my best that was in Social Studies. I'm glad my mom stopped him. My mom called the police two days ago and they arrested my dad." Zack explained. "Then the police asked me if I want to be a foster child or live with Uncle Sportacus while my mom is in court to tell the judge about everything that my dad did."

"I'm sorry." Pixel told him.

"Thanks." Zack replied.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Sportacus already stopped five of the robot pets they still needed to stop the remaining fourteen. Soon all they needed to stop was twelve cats. Stephanie climbed the steps to the tree house. Sportacus followed.

"What are you doing to do?" The above average hero asked.

"You'll see, first tie the rope around me." Stephanie whispered. Sportacus did as he was told.

"I'm going down." Stephanie told him.

"Ok." Sportacus whispered. The above average hero slowly lowered her down from the tree house. Systematically they shut off the remaining robot pets.

"Good work." Sportacus commented, as he pulled her back up.

"Now let's go bury these like Pixel said to do and cover the hole." Stephanie said anxiously. Quickly the two of them set about burying the troublesome creatures in the large hole.

"Good. Let's go before Robbie wakes up." Sportacus told her when they finished.

"Alright." Stephanie replied.

TBC


	6. Lily and the Good News

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving  
--  
Sportacus and Stephanie left quickly as they went to Pixel's house and made it there in case Robbie wakes up.

"We did it." Stephanie replied. "I used plan B and it worked! We had about three and we had fifteen left before we could have gotten caught. The nine year old then went onto explain everything to Pixel. "Good work." The Gizmo Guy commented.

"Thanks." Stephanie replied.

"Zack explained the whole thing to me. He said he'll explain later to you. Right now he's in my game room we were playing video games." Pixel told Sportacus.

"Ok." The above average hero nodded. Pixel turned the alert off while Robbie was still napping.

"Zack, I'm back," Sportacus called to his nephew.

"Ok, almost done with the game." Zack called back. He finished two seconds later after he finished with the video games.

"That was quick." The boy replied.

"Quick? How about it took us 12-14 minutes?" Stephanie asked. Then she saw someone outside looking around.

"Who is that?" Stephanie asked and pointed out the window. Sportacus and Zack went over to check it out.

"That's Lily, my sister." Sportacus answered and opened the window. "Lily, we're here."

"Hi, Sportacus." Lily greeted as Sportacus opened the door for her to come in. "What a scary scene at the courthouse. Johnny was more drunk than ever." Zack went to his mother.

"Hi, Mom." Zack greeted her.

"Hi, Zack, good news is your father is in jail now." Lily told him.

"Good I can't stand him the way he treated you and me." Zack replied.

"I don't blame you, honey." Lily agreed. "I decided to live here away from your father, so if he escapes from jail we'll be safe."

"That's fine with me." Zack replied. "I already made new friends. This is Pixel and Stephanie this is Pixel's house you're in. The three others are Trixie, Ziggy, and Stingy."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Lily if you want." Lily greeted them.

"Same here." Pixel and Stephanie said at the same time.

That afternoon, Lily had her stuff in the airship. Something happened amazing Stephanie ranked from advanced to pro.

"You're now ranked to pro." Sportacus announced. "You did an excellent job stopping all the robots made by Robbie thanks to your plan B earlier." Stephanie's jaw opened excitedly.

"Thanks. Wow I was advanced yesterday and now I'm a pro." Stephanie replied hugging Sportacus tightly.

"I'm happy and proud of you." Sportacus commented. "Do you still want to camp-out tonight with me and the kids? I'm still letting Zack join."

"Sure. Thanks for inviting me and Sportacus, thanks for today I'm feeling much better than earlier." Stephanie told him. She had so much fun that she forgot about not going to the diner and the movies with her Uncle Milford.

TBC


	7. The Camp Out

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

-------

That night, Sportacus and the kids set up the tents as they put their sleeping bags in the tents two would be each one. Zack had the tent with Sportacus, Stephanie shared the tent with Trixie, and Pixel and Stingy shared a tent Ziggy joined them since they were seven that are camping out.

After that, they got some woods and made a fire so they could make smores, their favorite camp out treats. Sportacus's airship was above them so he could keep an eye on it. At 10:30 pm, they put the fire out and went to their tents. Stephanie was sitting up writing in her diary.

"Dear diary, today was a great day. When Robbie called Sportacus 'Sportakook' again and still thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend, Zack finally got Robbie to understand by telling him I'm only eight and Sportacus is an adult. Plus Sportacus and I had something else to take care of, shutting all of eighteen robot pets three dogs and fifteen cats. Then my friends and I met Zack's mother Lily who is staying in Lazy Town! I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Stephanie." When she was done she put her diary back in her purse.

"Night, everyone." Sportacus called to the kids.

"Night." The kids called back.

Everyone went to sleep except Stephanie. She went out of her tent and sat on the log that was near the fire. The nine year old had almost forgotten about Uncle Milford not taking her to dinner and the movies like he promised, she was beginning to feel upset again; wishing he would have kept his promise.

"Well, at least we'll do that tomorrow night." Stephanie said in her thoughts then thought about something else. "What if he breaks his promise again for tomorrow night?" She was already upset with him and if he broke his promise again, she knew that she would get more upset.

Sportacus came out of his tent and saw her out there. as He went to sit next to her.

"Are you ok?" Sportacus asked.

"I guess so. I just couldn't sleep; I was just thinking of about something. What if Uncle Milford breaks his promise again tomorrow night?" Stephanie asked.

"You'll never know until tomorrow." The above average hero replied.

"You're right." Stephanie agreed as she hugged him. "I feel a little better. Thanks."

"No problem, my favorite pro sidekick." Sportacus smiled as the nine year old laughed.

In the middle of the night, noises could be heard from the girl's tent. Stephanie was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. Moans escaped her lips, as she tried to deal with the nightmare she was having.

_Stephanie was home the following day __as__when__ the phone rang. _

"_Hello." __She said as she picked up the receiver._

"_Hi, dear." Uncle Milford answered._

"_Hi, how's work?" Stephanie asked. "I miss__ed__ you last night."_

"_I'm calling to tell you the bad news." __he __replied._

"_What is it?" __The nine year old __asked._

"_I'm afraid we can't do our thing all this week because I have to work all day and have to work __late Bessie asked me to work for her. She's having surgery today and the doctors don't want her to come to work all week." Uncle Milford announced._

"_But you promised we'd do it today since you couldn't last night." Stephanie reminded him and she got very disappointed. "Every time you promised about doing our thing, it's always an excuse about Bessie__ I like her and all, but she should know promise is a promise."_

"_I'm sorry that I have to break my promise to you until she comes back then we'll do our thing." Uncle Milford replied._

"_And watch, you'll end up breaking your promise anything. You know what? Don't call me at night and when you come don't say hi or night to me because I'm not speaking to you." Stephanie replied and hangs up the phone as she ran to her room as she got on the bed and started crying as the dream ended._

Stephanie was still tossing and turning.

"No, no. Don't break the promise. No, no." She mumbled.

Sportacus heard her from his tent as he went into hers.

"No, no." Stephanie continued.

"Stephanie, dear, it's ok." The above average hero replied as he gently tried to wake her up. "Stephanie."

The nine year old woke up. Upon seeing Sportacus she immediately gave him a hug.

"You were having a bad dream." He whispered trying to comfort her.

"I hope Uncle Milford won't break his promise again. He better not or I will be very mad at him.

Every time he promises about something, it's always about Bessie and work late." Stephanie whispered.

"It'll be ok." Sportacus replied. "Do you want to sleep in my tent and I'll have Zack sleep in here with Trixie?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." Stephanie replied as she stood up and got her sleeping bag.

Stephanie and Zack switched tents and the nine year old felt better sleeping with Sportacus.

TBC


	8. Stephanie Sprains Her Ankle

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

-------

The next day, it was a very windy while Sportacus and the kids quickly picked up their supplies and ran to Uncle Milford's house. Sportacus was the last one in and he shuts the door.

"Good we're all here." The above average hero announced.

"I think Uncle Milford must have went to work; he's not here. I think what he needs is a vacation." Stephanie suggested.

"Good thinking. What he could do is find someone to be vice-secretary instead. That way he won't work till nine o'clock at night and he'll able to come home at a decent time to do things with you?" Pixel asked.

"That's a great idea, Pixel." Stephanie replied happily. "I'll talk to him about it this afternoon when he comes home."

"He would like that." Sportacus agreed. "We better stay home since it's too windy to do anything out there."

"I agree." Stephanie smiled. "Are all the windows shut? We better make sure." They checked all the windows and found not one open.

"Good none of them are open otherwise I'd be cold." The nine year old said. The rest agreed with her. Then they had a hot chocolate that Stephanie made.

"You are an excellent hot chocolate maker." Pixel commented.

"Thanks." Stephanie replied. "My parents showed me last winter."

"Wow." Stingy replied with his eyes lit up.

"Ever since then I've been making them on my own with my mother by my side. She said I'm an expert at that and she's right." Stephanie replied. "I was only seven at that time."

"You're so lucky." Stingy replied.

"Ask your parents to show you sometime and when you do it on your own, make sure there's an adult with you or you'll get burned." Stephanie warned the kids. "I never make it on my own that's why Sportacus was with me."

"How do you make them?" Trixie asked. "So I can remember when I help my parents make that."

"All you need is hot water and coco powder. Then you stir it." Stephanie told the others. "Very simple. My parents showed me first then they let me do it."

"I love hot chocolate it's so good." Zack replied.

"Me too." Stephanie agreed.

"Me three." Stingy replied.

"Me four." Trixie agreed.

"Me five." Pixel replied.

"Me six." Ziggy replied.

The kids all laughed. After they finished with their hot chocolates, they washed the mugs and put them away in the cabinets.

"That was good thanks for the hot chocolate, Stephanie." Zack told her.

"Yeah, thanks." The kids added in.

"No problem, everyone." Stephanie replied. They did a group hug.

"Guys, look. The wind stopped." Stephanie announced two hours later.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"We can go play outside now." Pixel replied.

"Let's go then." Sportacus said. The kids ran to be outside in a hurry.

"I'm glad the wind changed to sunny." Stephanie told them. The others agreed.

"What should we do?" Stingy asked.

"We could play baseball." Stephanie replied.

"Ok." The kids agreed on that.

"I'll go put on my baseball outfit." Stephanie replied.

"Let's go do the same." Stingy said. The kids did do that. Then came back in 5 five minutes apart Stephanie was out last she almost couldn't find her baseball cap. She found it in her closet under her nightgown that she had forgotten to hang up.

"I'm here. I had to find the cap; it took me two minutes to find it." Stephanie told them.

"Let's play three against three and since there are only seven of us. Sportacus can pitch." Ziggy suggested.

"Ok. Smart choice." The pink haired one commented. So they started playing. Stephanie had Trixie and Ziggy while Zack had Pixel and Stingy. When Stephanie caught the ball, she fell and sprained her ankle.

"Time out." Sportacus called.

"What happen?" Zack asked. The above average hero went to the nine year old in a jiffy.

"Stephanie, are you alright?" Sportacus asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie replied as she stood up but fell again.

"Let's help her up and take a break for awhile." Sportacus instructed. Trixie helped Sportacus bring Stephanie to the bench and they sat her down.

"Her ankle is swollen." Trixie told the above average hero. "Should I get an ice pack for her?"

"I would to make it better." Stingy replied. Trixie hurried off to Uncle Milford's house to get an ice pack and came back with it in a jiffy as she put it on Stephanie's swollen ankle, which was rested on the bench.

"Is that better?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah thanks." Stephanie replied.

"Now there are five kids. How can we finish the game?" Stingy asked.

"We can try. If not we'll start over when Stephanie's ankle gets better." Sportacus suggested.

"We should end the game and play again when she's better." Trixie suggested that. The rest agreed on that. Ten minutes later, Stephanie tried to walk on her ankle, but it was sore, so she sat back down.

"We better call a doctor. Her ankle is too sore to move." Pixel replied.

"Let's go get her Uncle Milford first." Stingy replied.

"I'll get him and you stay with her." Sportacus instructed as he ran off to the town hall.

"Hi, what a surprise." Bessie replied happily.

"Is the mayor here?" Sportacus asked. "It's an emergency."

"Of course." Bessie replied as she pressed a button. "Milford, you have a visitor. It's Sportacus and he says it's an emergency."

"Ok. Send him in please." Uncle Milford answered from the little speaker.

"Go ahead, dear." Bessie told Sportacus.

"Hi, Sportacus, what's up?" Uncle Milford asked as the hero came into the office.

"I need you. It's Stephanie; she just sprained her ankle while playing baseball. It's swollen, we just tried the ice pack she just tried to walk on it, but it was too sore." Sportacus replied.

"Ok. I'll leave with you." Uncle Milford replied as he got up and left his office as he got to Bessie. "If anyone calls or come by for me, tell them I had an emergency."

"Ok. I will." Bessie said.

"Thanks." Uncle Milford replied.

The two men left right away and went back to Stephanie.

"Honey, are you ok?" Uncle Milford asked.

"Her ankle is getting worse she just tried walk to on it again, but it's still too sore she fell again and her ankle got worse." Trixie told him.

"I'll bring her to Hospital Town now." Uncle Milford replied as he picked Stephanie up and carried to his truck as they went straight to Hospital Town.

In the Hospital Town, Uncle Milford carried her inside the Children's Hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hello. What can I do for you, Mayor?" The lady asked.

"Is Dr. Wells in?" Uncle Milford asked. "My niece just sprained her ankle and it's swollen she almost tried to walk on it, but it was too sore. Her friend told me she tried it again, but she fell and it got worse."

"Ok. I'll go get him. Have a seat." The lady told him.

The two took a seat and Dr. Wells came out a few minutes later.

"Hi, Stephanie, Dr. Grison just told me what happen." Dr. Wells said.

"Uh huh." Stephanie said.

"Why don't you follow me to the X-Ray room." Dr. Wells replied.

Uncle Milford got up and carried her while following Dr. Wells to the X-Ray room. In there, the doctor took an x-ray on the ankle. They looked on the picture.

"She'll have to be on crutches for a few days or until it gets well.**"** Dr. Wells explained. They followed the doctor out the X-Ray room as he went to get the crutches for Stephanie. He came back with them and gave them to the nine year old and she used them without much difficulty.

"Thanks, Dr. Wells." Stephanie replied as she shook his hand.

"No problem, dear." Dr. Wells replied. "See you next Friday."

"All right." Stephanie said. Then they went to the truck and headed back to Lazy Town.

TBC


	9. Spending Some Time Together

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

-------

On the way back, Uncle Milford noticed Stephanie was a little quiet.

"Are you ok, honey?" Uncle Milford replied.

"I'll be fine. Are we doing our thing tonight?" Stephanie asked. "Or do you have any more plans to ruin that, too?" She still seemed pretty angry at him.

"We can do that tonight. I have no plans at all for now thank goodness." Uncle Milford was glad about that.

"Good. What you need is a vacation or to have someone else work late for you for now on so you can come home at a descent time. That way you and I do everything together." The nine-year-old suggested.

"I'm thinking of that, too. I'm so tired of working late to cause us not doing our thing because of Betsy." Uncle Milford replied. "Plus I'm tired of telling you that my promise is for another day I knew why you're mad at me."

In Lazy Town, at Uncle Milford's house, Stephanie was in the living room resting her ankle on the hassock, and her uncledecided to stay home for the rest of the day. He was looking at the movie times to see what time the movie starts.

"We can go see Secret Agents. The one you and your friends like to pretend to be so often; it's at seven twenty. We can go the mall to eat before we go see it." Uncle Milford told her.

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Stephanie replied. "Can I wear my Secret Agent costume?"

"Of course. That's a great idea." Uncle Milford agreed with that.

At six-thirty, the nine-year-old did put her secret agent costume on and they left to go the mall to eat. They had pepperoni pizza at Lazy Town's Pizza Place.

After that, they went to the movies and got there just in time for the previews. Some of the previews were funny and Stephanie hoped they could see them when they came out. The movie was excellent and everyone had a good laugh, including Stephanie. After the movie, the nine year old and her uncle decided to have milkshakes at the diner. By the time they returned home it was ten o'clock.

Stephanie was tired when they got home and went straight to bed. She was even too tired to write in her diary tonight and she decided to do in the morning when she wakes up. The next day, Stephanie was outside sitting on the bench watching her friends play tag. The worst part was she couldn't play Superhero for another few weeks until her ankle got better. Then someone noticed she could use some company.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice was heard. When Stephanie turned around, it was the above average hero.

"Oh, hi, Sportacus, you surprised me there and no, you can sit next to me." Stephanie replied as he took a seat.

"How's your ankle this morning?" Sportacus asked.

"Pretty good. I'll be on crutches for a few weeks." The nine-year-old told him.

"I hope your ankle gets better soon. I miss my pro sidekick." Sportacus joked as Stephanie laughed.

"And I miss my superhero tricks." Stephanie joked back. "Uncle Milford stayed home for the rest of the afternoon with me. We finally did our thing. We ate at Lazy Town's Pizza Place, we had pepperoni pizza, and after that we went to the movies. We saw Secret Agents, it was funny, and then we had milkshakes at the diner. We didn't come home until ten o' clock."

"Wow. I guess you both had a great night." The above average said.

"We did, he mentioned he's thinking the same thing about vacation time or have someone else work late for him." Stephanie replied.

"That's great. What do you think he'd choose: vacation or have someone else work late for him for now on?" Sportacus asked.

"Probably have someone else work late." The nine-year-old replied.

"There's one way to find out. Right?" The above average hero asked.

"Right." She agreed.

TBC


	10. The Bad News about Stephanie's Mother

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

--

Uncle Milford was having a meeting down at the Town Hall about someone picking up some of his late night work so Sportacus was over when she got the phone call.

"Hello, Meanswell Residence, Stephanie speaking." Stephanie said after picking up the phone.

"Is that my sunflower?" Stephanie's father, Howard, asked.

"Hi, father, what's up?" The nine year old wondered.

"Sunflower, I have some bad news. We just got back from the doctor's and your mother has leukemia." Howard told her.

"What?" Stephanie asked in a shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm afraid so, my dear." Howard replied.

"How can that be? Mother never smoked in her whole life." The nine-year-old replied.

"I know, but sometimes it can happen anything even when we don't smoke. The doctor explained to us that there are many factors that can cause cancer." Howard explained.

"What's leukemia?" Stephanie asked.

"Leukemia is cancer of the blood cells. It starts in the bone marrow, the soft tissue inside most bones. Bone marrow is where blood cells are made. Leukemia cells can also spread to the lymph nodes or other organs and cause swelling or pain." Howard explained.

"Oh. What are the symptoms?" the nine-year-old asked.

"Fevers and night sweats, frequent or unusual infections, weakness and fatigue, headaches, bruising of the skin and bleeding from the gums or rectum, bone pain, joint pain, swelling in the belly or pain on the left side of the belly or in the left shoulder from a swollen spleen." Howard told his daughter. "Swollen lymph nodes in the armpit, neck, or groin, and decreased appetite and weight loss because you feel full and don't want to eat."

"Is she going to be ok?" Stephanie's voice was breaking.

"It's too early to tell right now." Howard replied. "The treatment is radiation therapy to destroy cancer cells and shrink tumors. Radiation can be applied to one area or to the whole body. Sometimes it is used to treat leukemia that has spread to the brain and central nervous system or to prevent this spread. It also may be used to shrink swollen lymph nodes, or to prepare your body for a bone marrow transplant. In rare cases, total body radiation is used to treat chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL)."

"I hope she'll survive." Stephanie said.

"Do you want to talk to her? She's just sitting up in bed." Howard replied.

"Yes please." She said.

"Hold on." Howard said. Two seconds later, Stephanie's mother, Ruth, came on.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" Ruth asked.

"Father just told me. I know you'll be ok." Stephanie said hopefully.

"I hope so. But remember, no matter what happens; you and I will always be best friends. Nothing will ever change that. I'll always love you." Ruth replied.

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"Really." Ruth replied.

After they talked, despite what Ruth had told her daughter Stephanie was starting to feel very upset as she went to her room and started to cry. Sportacus came in and sat with her.

"Is anything alright?" Sportacus asked. "Who was it on the phone?"

"My father, he just told me the news about my mother she just got leukemia even though she never smoked in her whole life." Stephanie replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My, I'm sorry to hear that." Sportacus said.

"Thanks. I hope she gets better she and I are close." Stephanie told him. She then wrapped her arms around the above average hero and cried into his chest.

TBC


	11. Trixie's Idea

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

-------

Uncle Milford returned home at 9:15pm, he noticed the house was quiet as Sportacus came out to greet the Mayor.

"How did your meeting go, Mayor?" Sportacus asked.

"It went well and we did a few flyers and put them in the mailbox. All that's left to do is wait and see who's going to work late for me from now on so I can come home at a decent time and spend time with Stephanie." Uncle Milford replied.

"That's good; I wish you luck with that." Sportacus said.

"Thanks." Uncle Milford smiled. "How's my Stephanie today?"

"She's in her room she's upset right now." Sportacus replied.

The Mayor walked down the hall and knocked on his niece's door. When he got no answer he decided to open it.

"Hi, my dear." Uncle Milford greeted the nine year old.

"Hi, Uncle Milford." Stephanie hugged him.

"Any calls today?" Uncle Milford asked.

"Yes. Just father; he told me they had just returned from the doctor's Mother has cancer even when she doesn't smoke. He said it's too early to tell how bad it really is." Stephanie explained as her voice was breaking and started crying again.

"Oh, dear, it'll be ok. I'm sure your mother will be fine." Uncle Milford tried to comfort her.

"I hope so." Stephanie replied as she dries her tears.

Later, in the middle of the night, Stephanie couldn't sleep; fearing that she might lose her mother and best friend. She hopes she doesn't lose her mother at all.

Two hours later the nine year old started tossing and turning.

"No, no." Stephanie mumbled as the nightmare begins.

_It was __a__few__ months after Ruth had cancer __and__ she was at the hospital with Stephanie by her side__ Ruth was dying __and her daughter__ was holding her hand._

"_Remember what I told you no matter what happens; you and I will always be best friends. Nothing will ever change that. I'll always love you." Ruth replied._

"_I will." Stephanie promised._

_That night, the phone rang as Howard answered._

"_Hello." Howard answered after picking up the phone._

"_Hi, Mr. Meanswell, this is Dr. Pearson from the hospital I'm calling you to tell the sad news. Your wife just passed away." Dr. Pearson told him._

"_Thank you." Howard replied._

_After they talked, Howard __knocked _on _Stephanie's door._

"_Honey, that was Dr. Pearson that just called and told me your mother passed away." Howard __replied __as he came in and sat next to her._

_Stephanie bolted up._

"_She what?" Stephanie asked. "No, she can't be. She just can't."_

"_I'm__so sorry, honey.__"__ Howard said. Stephanie started crying as she hugged her father._

"_I'll never forget her not ever." Stephanie replied with her tears rolling down._

"_I know, I know, Stephanie, dear." Howard said comforting her._

The dream ended.

"No, no. I don't want to lose you. No, no." Stephanie mumbling. She was still tossing and turning.

"No, no." Stephanie continued.

Uncle Milford came in and went to her.

"No, no. I don't want to lose you. No, no." Stephanie kept continuing.

"Stephanie, honey, it's ok." Uncle Milford said as he was gently waking her up.

Upon noticing her Uncle there, she hugged him tightly.

"It'll be ok. You were having a bad dream." Uncle Milford replied comforting her as she was crying.

The next day, she went to see her friends even though she couldn't play until her ankle got better. Trixie came over and sat next to her one the bench.

"Hi, Stephanie, is everything ok?" Trixie after noticing her best friend was upset.

"My father called me and told me my mother has cancer." Stephanie replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Trixie said as she put her arms around the nine year old.

"Thanks." Stephanie said.

"No problem." Trixie said. "I know what we can do to save your mother. A fundraiser like money, food drive, a walk or run to raise money for cancer."

"That's a great idea. Let's the gather up the rest to tell them. I'll write those ideas in my diary. Get Sportacus and Zack for that meeting." Stephanie was excited to hear that.

"Ok." Trixie said.

The nine year old got up and joined the rest.

"Hi, everyone." Stephanie greeted. Then she told them the news about her mother.

"That's terrible." Pixel replied.

The rest agreed.

"Trixie had an idea to save my mother. She went to get Sportacus and Zack to join us." Stephanie told them.

"Ok." The rest said excitedly.

It was then that Trixie returned with the above average hero and his nephew as they all sat down on the bench.

"Here's my idea we can do a fundraiser like money, food drive, a walk or run to raise money for cancer." Trixie told them.

"Or how about a bake sale?" Stingy asked.

"Yeah." The others added.

"Ok. Bake sale it is." Stephanie agreed with that.

They were all excited and immediately got to work.

TBC


	12. Kids Get Ready For Bake Sale

It belongs to Magnus Scheving.

This is a sequel of Lazy Town's New Superhero.

--

At the Mayor's house, Stephanie found some paper and her markers as she went to the kitchen table and started making the sign with her friends. They used their favorite colors. They designed the sign like this:

**Bake Sale on Wednesday afternoon one o' clock to four o' clock**

**At the Town Hall one dollar each**

**Fundraiser to Raise Money For Cancer.**

"Wow it came out great." Trixie commented.

"What shall we bake? We can ask Uncle Milford for help with the oven." Stephanie suggested.

"Good idea." Stingy agreed.

"Let's do that when he comes from work first after three o' clock." Stephanie told them.

"I hope that will save your mother." Stingy said hopefully.

"Me, too." Stephanie agreed.

At three-ten, when Uncle Milford got home, Stephanie told him the idea.

"That's a great idea." Uncle Milford said.

"We'll be doing it at your town hall." Stephanie told him.

"Good choice, honey." Uncle Milford commented his niece.

"Thanks." Stephanie replied. "Can you help us with the oven?"

"Sure." Uncle Milford said.

"We'll be baking later on probably before, during, or after dinner." Stephanie said.

"We could do that before and after dinner." Stingy replied.

"Good idea." Stephanie said. "We could make a list of what we can bake."

"Good thinking, Stephanie." Pixel commented. The rest agreed on that, too.

"Let's do that now." Stephanie replied. "We can each choose our own."

The kids each picked out their favorite baked goods. Stephanie chose chocolate frosted cupcakes, Zack took brownies, Trixie picked chocolate chip cookies, Ziggy opted for sugar cookies and Pixel went with vanilla frosted cupcakes. Stingy took a different route and picked swirled pudding with chocolate and vanilla and whipped cream.

"Good choices, everyone." Uncle Milford commented.

"Thanks." The kids said together.

"Three of us can bake before dinner and the rest of you three can bake after dinner to be easier." Stephanie suggested.

"Ok. Fine with me." Trixie said.

"Sounds good to me." Pixel said.

"Same with us." Ziggy, Zack, and Stingy agreed.

Trixie, Stephanie, and Pixel decided on before dinner while the other boys decided on after dinner. Trixie got the box of frozen chocolate chip cookies and got the pan while Uncle Milford puts the oven on 400 degrees. Then they puts the twelve frozen cookies on the tray, puts them in the oven, and the oven for ten minutes.

Meanwhile, Stephanie got the chocolate cake mix out along with the bowl, three eggs, and a measuring cup for the oil and water. The recipe called for half a cup of oil and a quarter cup of water and she puts those ingredients in the bowl and stirred them up. Then Pixel got four cupcake pans out and puts the cupcake cups in as Stephanie filled them up.

The chocolate chip cookies were done in ten minutes and they put them on the rack while Pixel and Stephanie put the first set of cupcake pans in the oven as Uncle Milford resets the oven to 350 degrees. The timer was set for fifteen minutes. Once the cookies cooled off, Trixie put the cookies on a blue plastic tray.

"We can put the other cookies on the same tray; it'll be easier." Trixie said.

"Ok. Let Ziggy know that, too." Stephanie told her friend.

"Oh, yeah." Trixie replied.

The kids laughed and so did Uncle Milford. When the first set of cupcakes were done fifteen minutes later, Stephanie put them on the rack while Pixel put the other two cupcake pans in the oven and set it for the same amount of minutes as the first set of cupcakes.

"Let's get vanilla and chocolate frosting ready." Pixel said.

"But wait until they're cool off first." Uncle Milford reminded him.

After those sets were cooled off a minute later, Pixel got both frostings out as Stephanie did one set with chocolate frosting and he did the other with vanilla frosting. After that, Stephanie put the chocolate ones on the red plastic tray and Pixel put the vanilla ones on the yellow plastic tray.

After the second set was done thirteen minutes later, Stephanie put those on the rack. After those were cool, she and Pixel did the same as they had done with the first set and put those on the plastic trays. Stephanie put the chocolate ones on the other red plastic tray and Pixel put the vanilla ones the other yellow plastic tray. Afterwards the girls and Pixel cleaned the counter up. Then they were done.

"I'll take those to the town hall safely." Uncle Milford said.

"Good thinking." Stephanie said.

"I'll help you with those." Pixel said.

"Me too." Trixie added. "We'll give Stephanie a break we don't expect to carry those when she's on crutches."

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled. Once that was done, they came back to the Mayor's house.

"The others will be here after dinner. We could help them." Stephanie said.

"Ok." Trixie and Pixel said.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Uncle Milford commented. "And smart thinking."

TBC


	13. The Girls and Pixel do Bake Sale

It belongs to Magnus Scheving.

This is a sequel of Lazy Town's New Superhero.

--

After dinner, Stingy got the chocolate and vanilla swirl mix, which was the new kind, got the pan out, and the milk. He started to add half the water, add the milk, and the mix together. Then stirred them together as he turned the fire to low as directed on the box.

"Good job. Just be careful not to burn yourself." Uncle Milford warned.

"I will." Stingy said.

Five minutes later, it was ready as he took out twenty-four plastic cups and poured the pudding in each of them. After he poured them, he took out the whipped cream and put some on all of the puddings. After that was done, he put them onto the two green plastic trays.

Then Ziggy got out the frozen sugar cookies, got out the cookie sheet and put twenty-four frozen sugar cookies on it. Uncle Milford set the oven three hundred and fifty degrees, Ziggy put the cookie sheets in the oven, and Uncle Milford put the timer on it for ten minutes.

Meanwhile, Zack had the brownie mix, two eggs, and the measuring cups for half cup of oil and one cup of water. He then got out the bowl, put the ingredients in, and mixed it all in. After that, he got the brownie pan, greased it, and poured the mix into all the right places.

Nine minutes later, when the sugar cookies were done, Uncle Milford put the cookies on the rack to cool while Zack puts the brownies pan in the oven and sets it the timer for fourteen minutes. Once the cookies were cooled off, Ziggy put the sugar cookies on the same plastic tray that the chocolate chip cookies are on.

When the brownies were done, Zack had the pan on the counter with the hot plate underneath. Once they were cooled off, Uncle Milford helped him cut the brownies and put them in sandwich bags and then onto the purple plastic trays.

After all that, the boys cleaned the counter up. Then Uncle Milford took those to the Town Hall with the rest of the baked goods. Stephanie was already in her nightgown when he returned a few minutes later.

"Perfect timing for two days." Stephanie commented.

"I agree, dear." Uncle Milford said.

Two days later, Stephanie got up at nine-thirty as she did her morning routines and after lunch at twelve-thirty, she went to the Town Hall with her Uncle to set up there for the bake sale. Uncle Milford got a tent and put it up outside of Town Hall as he and the nine-year-old set up the table. Then he and Betsy brought out the desserts to put them on the table.

"That was smart thinking having it under this tent." Uncle Milford commented.

"Thanks, Uncle Milford." Stephanie said. "Trixie and Pixel should be here to help out any minute now."

Then two minutes later, they arrived, got the chairs and sat next to Stephanie and at one o' clock, the bake sale began. The first customer was Stephanie's best friend Monique Powers.

"Cool a bake sale. What was this for?" Monique asked.

"It's a fundraiser to raise money for cancer. My mother was diagnosed a couple days ago." Stephanie told her friend.

"Oh, my." Monique said. "How much are these desserts?"

"One dollar each." Trixie replied.

"It was Trixie's idea to do this." Pixel added.

"How nice of you." Monique commented.

Then she got three chocolates one for her, one for her mom, and last one for her dad. Her older brother Samuel died when she was two of cancer she barely remembers him. He was four.

"Here's three dollars for the cookies." Monique said putting them in the money jar.

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled. Then Monique took off for home.

"That was a good start." Stephanie said. Pixel and Trixie agreed on that.

Then a couple came.

"These desserts look good." A woman said.

"It's to raise money for cancer." Pixel told her.

"Ok." A man said.

"They're one dollar each." Stephanie replied.

"That's cheap." A woman said.

The man got a sugar cookie and his wife got a brownie as they added two dollars in the money jar as they left. Two minutes later, another woman with her three young children walked by and saw.

"Can we have those, Mom?" A nine-year-old Billy Homers asked.

"Of course, honey." The mother said.

"Thanks." Seven-year-old Lila said.

"How much are those?" Lila's twin Lilly asked.

"One dollar each." Trixie told them.

"I love chocolate chip cookies I'll have one of those please." Lilly said.

"Ok." Stephanie said handling one to the girl.

"I'll have a brownie please." Lila replied.

"And I'll have a chocolate frosted cupcake please." Billy said.

"I'll have one, too please." The mother said. "I'll bring my husband home a sugar cookie he's allergic to chocolate."

"Ok." Stephanie replied while handling them to the other kids and the mother.

"That would be five dollars." Pixel told the family.

The mother puts five dollars in the money jar.

"Thank you." The kids chorused.

"Yes thanks." The mother said. "Good luck with raising money for cancer, kids."

"Thanks." Stephanie said.

Then the mother and her kids left. After two o' clock, they made eighteen dollars so far.

"We're doing really well. We made eighteen dollars in one hour." Stephanie announced.

"Wow." Pixel and Trixie chorused.

At three o' clock, they made thirty-five dollars. Then a family of ten came.

"Can we have those, Daddy?" Thirteen-year-old Martin asked.

"Yes please?" The rest of seven kids asked.

"Of course, kids." The father said.

"Thanks." A Fifteen-year-old Oliver said. "How much are those?"

"One dollar each." Stephanie replied.

"Ok. I'll have the swirl pudding please." Oliver ordered.

"I'll have a brownie please." Martin said.

"I'll have a sugar cookie please." Twelve-year-old Pollyanna ordered.

"I'll have a chocolate chip cookie please." Pollyanna's twin sister Hannah replied.

"I'll have a vanilla frosted cupcake please." Eleven-year-old Anna said.

"Same here." Ten-year-old Molly ordered. "My twin Kelly will have the chocolate one she's deaf, so I'll order that for her."

"I'll have a chocolate chip cookie." Nine-year-old Nelly ordered.

"I'll have a brownie please." The father said.

"And I'll have the swirled pudding." The mother ordered.

"That would be ten dollars please." Stephanie replied as she gave them the last item that was ordered.

"Ok. Here's the ten dollar bill." The mother said as she added that ten-dollar bill in the money jar.

"Thank you." All the kids said while Kelly signed that.

"No problem." Trixie said.

The family then left for home. At four o' clock, after the last four items were ordered, it was closed. There was seventy-nine dollars as Trixie, Stephanie, and Pixel collected the empty plastic trays while Uncle Milford brought them home. The kids cleaned the table as Trixie and Pixel brought the table back inside and Uncle Milford took the tent down and put it away. Then Trixie carried the money jar as the kids went home.

"So how was the bake sale?" Uncle Milford asked.

"Excellent we made seven-nine dollars I hope that will be enough to save my mother's life." Stephanie said hopefully.

"I'll bring the money to the bank, cash it in as a check and send it to the American Cancer Society right now." Uncle Milford told her. "Do any of you want to go there with me?"

"Ok." The kids choired. So they did. The banker did cash that for a check.

"All set. Here you go, Mayor." The banker said as she gave it back to him.

"Thank you." Uncle Milford said.

Then he went to the post office, put that in the envelope, put the stamp on it, wrote his address at the top, and mailed it in the mailbox. They left to go home after that.

"Let's hope that your mother will live for sure." Trixie told her friend.

"So do I." The nine-year-old agreed.

TBC


	14. Ruth is Cancer Free

It belongs to Magnus Scheving.

---

Three weeks later, the nine-year-old was still hoping that her mother would get better since they made seventy-nine dollars.

"I hope that's enough for my mother to win battle of cancer." Stephanie said worriedly.

"I'm sure, honey." Uncle Milford replied while comforting his niece.

That night, at nine-thirty, Stephanie kneeled on her knees and prayed.

"Dear Lord, please help my mother to get better since my two of four best friends and I did a bake sale today that made seventy-nine dollars. Please help me hope that my mother will survive due to fundraiser. Amen." Stephanie prayed and got into bed. She turned out the light and went to sleep. She heard a phone ringing from her room while Uncle Milford answered. She also heard voices from American Cancer Society. After that, Uncle Milford came in to see his niece.

"That was American Cancer Society fundraiser department. Adam Nelsons said you three did a good job raising money everyone won the battle from cancer." Uncle Milford said.

"What about my mother?" Stephanie asked.

"There's one way to find out." Uncle Milford replied.

Then the phone rang again as Uncle Milford went to get it.

"Meanswell residence." Uncle Milford said after picked up the phone.

"Hi, Milford." Howard said.

"Well, how's my favorite brother?" Uncle Milford asked.

"Good. I heard my sunflower did a fundraiser yesterday afternoon." Howard said.

"Yes. She, Trixie, and Pixel did a bake sale and they made seventy-nine dollars. I just got a call from American Cancer Society and Mr. Adam Nelsons said they did a great job everyone won the battle from cancer." Uncle Milford told his brother.

"That's good. Ruth has a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning for screening." Howard said. "I will let you know about it tomorrow when I get back from the doctor's appointment."

"Ok." Uncle Milford said.

After they talked, he told Stephanie that and she was anxious about that. The next day, at eleven-thirty, the phone rang as Uncle Milford answered.

"Hello this is Milford." The Mayor answered.

"Hi, bro. Great news. My sunflower saved Ruth's life, so she's cancer free." Howard said happily.

"That's great. Wait until Stephanie hears about this, she'll be so happy." Uncle Milford replied.

"I agree she will." Howard agreed. "Where is she right now?"

"She's outside with her friends." Uncle Milford said.

After they talked, Uncle Milford went outside to go tell Stephanie the big news.

"Stephanie, dear, your father just called." Uncle Milford said.

"How's my mother?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, he said you saved her life." The Mayor told his niece.

"So are you saying that she's cancer free?" The nine-year-old asked.

"That's right." Uncle Milford said nodding. Stephanie got so happy to hear it that she told the rest that.

"Alright!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly.

"We did it!" Pixel exclaimed.

"Good for her." Zack said happily.

"I'm glad that she's cancer free." Stephanie said. "If it wasn't for us she wouldn't be here today."

The rest agreed with Stephanie.

TBC


	15. Stephanie's Ankle Gets Better

It belongs to Magnus Scheving.

---

Two days later, Stephanie started walking without crutches. However, it her ankle was still a little sore but she was able to walk straight without falling. She took her crutches outdoors in case she needed them.

She still couldn't play sports or anything else yet. The nine-year-old was going to see her doctor Friday afternoon for one-thirty and get an x-ray to see if it's better or not.

On Friday, at one-twenty, Stephanie and her Uncle went to Hospital Town. When they got there, they went to the front desk.

"Stephanie Meanswell. She's here to see Dr. Wells for an x-ray." The Mayor told the lady.

"Here you are. I'll go let Dr. Wells you're here." The lady smiled. At one-thirty, Dr. Wells came out.

"Stephanie Meanswell, I'm ready for you." The doctor called. Stephanie and the mayor got up to go Dr. Wells.

"Let's go to the x-ray room." Dr. Wells said.

When they got in there, Stephanie got on the x-ray table as Dr. Wells took that ankle x-ray.

"Your ankle is better." The doctor announced.

"Terrific I can walk better now." The nine-year-old said excitedly.

"Do we give the crutches back to you?" The Mayor asked.

"You can keep them in case if any of you need it." The doctor said.

"Ok." Uncle Milford replied.

That same day, Stephanie dialed her best friend Beth's phone number.

"Hello?" Beth asked.

"Beth? It's Stephanie." The nine-year-old said.

"Oh, hi, Stephanie. Your father told me that your mother is cancer free. I am so happy for you." Beth told her.

"Thanks. It's a miracle. It was Tixie's idea to do a fundraiser and Stingy came up with bake sale. It went great." The nine-year-old told her friend.

"I know your father told me all about it." Beth said.

"I'm glad I did that otherwise she wouldn't be here today." Stephanie replied.

"I agree." Beth told her.

TBC


	16. Uncle Milford's Big News

It belongs to Magnus Scheving.

---

Later that night, Stephanie was with her friends at the Lazy Town Diner for dinner. They were there to celebrate that she didn't need the crutches any more.

After dinner, when the nine-year-old got back home, she noticed the house was quiet and found a note from Uncle Milford. It said: 'I'll be out at a meeting until ten o' clock. Have Sportacus to stay with you until I return.' Stephanie went out to get Sportacus and told him about the note.

"Want to go out for dinner?" The above average hero asked.

"I already ate I just got back from the Lazy Town Diner with the others, so I'm all set. Thanks anyway." Stephanie replied.

"How about go out for ice cream?" Sportacus asked.

"We could do that." Stephanie said.

The two went down to the ice cream stand where Stephanie had vanilla ice cream and Sportacus had sugar free black raspberry ice cream.

"Thanks for ice cream." The nine-year-old said.

"No problem." The above average hero said.

The next day, Uncle Milford had some news.

"I have some news for you, dear." Uncle Milford said.

"What it is?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm no longer the vice-secretary I'm just going to be the mayor so I can come home at a decent time and do things with you." The Mayor announced.

"Really?" The nine-year-old asked.

"Yes." Uncle Milford said. Stephanie got excited and hugged her Uncle.

"I'm so happy for you." Stephanie said.

"Thanks. I'm glad since I find nine o' clock is too late." The Mayor said.

"And you get tired when you get home often." Stephanie added.

"That's right." Uncle Milford said as the two hugged again.

TBC


	17. Zack's Big News

It belongs to Magnus Scheving.

---

Later that day, Stephanie came outdoors to find her friends.

"Guess what?" Stephanie asked.

"What?" The others asked.

"My Uncle is not a vice-secretary anymore just a mayor so he can come home at a decent time and spend the day with me." The nine-year-old said.

"That's wonderful." Pixel replied.

"I'm happy for that." Stephanie said.

Two hours later, Zack arrived to them.

"I have good news as well. My father will be in jail for three to five years for being abusive." Zack announced.

"Good." Stingy said.

"My mother and I decided to live here for good." Zack said.

"Even better." Pixel replied.

"Even if he's out of jail?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, my mother also decided to divorce him, too." The boy continued.

"I don't blame her." Trixie said.

"Me either." Ziggy said.

"This means we'd be together forever." Stephanie replied smiled.

"That's right." Zack said.

"Boy, all this good news in one day." Trixie said.

"What you mean?" Zack asked.

"My Uncle is no longer a vice-secretary so this means he'll come home at a decent time and spend time with me." The nine-year-old said.

"That's great." Zack said.

"I know." Stephanie said.

"I think we should celebrate today by going to the mall." Pixel said.

"I think so, too." Ziggy said.

"Then let's go." Trixie said.

So they left for the mall. At the mall, they had lunch, went to the bookstore, a music store, and lots more. They even went to see a movie. After the movie, they went home. On the way home, they had ice cream. They had a great time for the rest of the day.

That night, at nine-thirty, in Stephanie's room, she was in bed writing in her diary.

"Dear diary; today was a great day. My friends and I went to the mall to celebrate. My Uncle will be coming home at a decent so we can do stuff together. Zack told us that his father will be in jail for three to five years, he and his mother will be living here for good. Even when his dad gets out of jail they will still stay here. We're happy about that. Stephanie." The nine year old said writing in her diary. Then she put her diary away as Uncle Milford came in to say night to her.

"I'm still glad that you're not going to be the vice-secretary anymore." She said.

"So am I." Uncle Milford said. After that, Stephanie shuts her light as she went to sleep while Uncle Milford kissed her cheek as he left shutting the door behind.

The End


End file.
